Fermenty/II/XIII
Rano Orłowski leżał niby kłoda opalona, doktor okręcał mu twarz i głowę kataplazmami. – To pewna, że oczu się nie uratuje – powiedział. – Nie ma żadnego ratunku? – Żadnego. Żyć będzie, ale skończone z nim. Jak tylko można będzie, przewiozę go do szpitala. – Nie, za nic w świecie, przecież może się leczyć w domu. – A tak, a w pierwszej chwili, gdy się poczuje lepiej, może wpaść w furię. Umieszczę go u Bonifratrów. Tu już i czułości nie pomogą – rzucił szorstko, zakładając respirator. Nic już nie oponowała, nie rozpaczała nawet, chodziła jak trup, świecąc zapadłymi głęboko oczyma, zaniedbana i apatyczna na wszystko. Co jakiś czas zaglądała do ojca, patrzyła na niego i wychodziła. Coś się w niej zerwało, jakaś zdolność odczuwania bólów, czucia nawet. Dopiero z przyjazdem Andrzeja ożywiła się nieco. Grzesikiewiczowa przyjechała z synem i z wielką troskliwością uspakajała ją i pocieszała, jak mogła; ale w akcencie głosu, w twarzy, miała przymus jakiś i oschłość, której pokryć nie umiała. Patrzyła na Jankę bolejącym, litościwym okiem, ucierała nos głośno dla zamaskowania pomieszania i przenosiła oczy na syna: a widząc jego zmizerowaną twarz, jego oczy płomienne i ślady głębokich cierpień w całym obliczu, pochylała głowę, poprawiała sukni, żeby się nie pogniotła i niechęć ostra, prawie nienawiść, przesycała ją do tej sprawczyni wszystkiego. Wiedziała od Osieckiej i Józi wszystko. Ale widząc znowu, jak Janka dogląda ojca, z jak głębokim szacunkiem doktor zwraca się do niej, jak Andrzej ją całuje po rękach, poczuwała zadowolenie, zaczynała czuć niewiarę w to, co słyszała od Józi, bo nie mogło się pomieścić w jej chłopskiej głowie to wszystko, co tutaj widziała – z tym, co słyszała. Andrzej, zdawało się, nic nie pamiętał. Kochał ją pomimo wszystkiego i te kilka tygodni rozłączenia, pełne męki, przekuły mu duszę; tysiąc razy wybierał się do niej jechać, prosić o przebaczenie, ale zawsze brakło mu odwagi. Dopiero ten wypadek straszny, któremu był prawie wdzięczny, wytrącił go z błędnego koła bezradności i z całą szczerością pośpieszył podać jej rękę do zgody i zapomnienia przeszłości. Nie mówili o tym, ale wrócili do dawnego stosunku, jakby pomiędzy nimi nie było tych anonimów i zerwania. Podwajał teraz troskliwość o nią, żeby zatrzeć przeszłość; Janka odpłacała mu wdzięcznością i zwracała się doń we wszystkich sprawach, bo teraz czuła, że prócz niego nie ma już nikogo na świecie. Dnie wlokły się strasznie smutnie i monotonnie. Rany Orłowskiego goiły się bardzo powoli, a on sam. leżał wciąż nieruchomy, z opaską na oczach i nie odzywał się ani słowa, poruszał czasem ustami, jakby mówił niedosłyszalnym szeptem i nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Doktor przyjeżdżał codziennie opatrywać go i odjeżdżał, często nie zamieniwszy ani słowa jednego z Janka lub z Andrzejem, który całe dnie przesiadywał, jeździł do apteki po lekarstwa, pomagał nawet doktorowi przy opatrunku, pamiętał i zmuszał Jankę do jedzenia i spania, czuwał z niewyczerpaną dobrocią nad wszystkim. Marzec był już w połowie, dnie nastały brudne, deszcze zaczęły zalewać świat, śniegi znikały; ta ohydna szarość przedwiosenna sączyła się z nieba i zalewała ziemię. Czasami tylko, w południe, słońce przedzierało się przez opary i rozpromieniało jasnością i ciepłem, i wtedy lasy zieleniały, wody lśniły atłasową miękkością i szmaragdem, wróble świergotały na gzymsach i pod oknami, i Janka budziła się, jakby z apatii, w jakiej była pogrążona, rozglądała się po mieszkaniu jakby po śnie, powracała jej cała świadomość, ale ze zniknięciem słońca wpadała znowu w dawny, szary stan egzystencji prawie roślinnej. Chodziła smutna po tym mieszkaniu, pełnym zapachów karbolu i jodoformu, przesyconym żałobą i nieszczęściem, pełnym, zwłaszcza w nocy, jakichś ech okropnych, drgań, akcentów, skarg i płaczów, co nieraz w przejmującym largo wyłaniały się z cieniów i przenikały jej duszę bólem bezbrzeżnym. Po jednej z takich niespanych, pełnych udręczeń, nocy, w której się jej zdawało, że wciąż słyszy ciche tony fortepianu Zaleskiej i że las huczący wichurą wyrywa się i leci, a z nim wszystkie jęki i wszystkie głosy, i wszystkie skargi ziemi zrywają się i brzmią w przestrzeniach, i zapełniają pokój zgrozą i zgiełkiem – i w jeden z takich dni marcowych, w których życie jest ciężarem, myśl jakakolwiek niemożebnością, wszelki ruch męczarnią, w której człowiek nerwowy szaleje z niewytłumaczonego bólu, i w przygnębieniu, w strachu i w apatii jednocześnie zalega jaki kąt cichszy izby, i oszołomiony, zmęczony śmiertelnie, ogłupiały, słucha plusku nieustannych deszczów i poświstów wichury, i kona z rozpaczliwej nudy – przyjechali Witowscy z Andrzejem. Podniosła się na ich przyjęcie apatycznie, a nawet z pewną niechęcią, bo zmuszali ją do mówienia i ruchu, kiedy jej najwygodniej było siedzieć samotnie i nic nie myśleć. – Tyle słyszałam o pani, o nieszczęściu, zmusiłam brata, aby mnie, nieznajomą, przywiózł, bo wiem, że współczucie jest czasami balsamem – mówiła Jadwiga. – Częściej tylko plastrem, który przeszkadza ranie wygnić, a przez to zagoić się. Pożałowała swojej ostrości, bo Jadwiga pobladła i usta drgnęły jej bólem. – Niech mi pani daruje te słowa, jestem tak wprost ogłupiona różnymi rzeczami, że bezwiednie zupełnie i niesprawiedliwie krzywdzę – prosiła Janka ocknąwszy się ze swej senności. – Ból nie szuka najłagodniejszej formy uzewnętrznienia się, tylko najtwardszej. Odczuwam panią i rozumiem. Ściskały się silnie za ręce i patrzyły sobie w twarze. – Nie widzę, pozwoli pani, że dotknę się jej twarzy. Janka nachyliła się ku niej, Jadwiga delikatnie, końcami palców dotknęła się czoła, oczu, nosa i brody. Opuściła potem ręce i skupiła uwagę na chwilę. – Wiem, jak pani wygląda. Wiem. Czuję panią! – Uśmiech niesłychanej dobroci przyjaźni rozjaśnił jej twarz piękną i jakby rozlał po pokoju jasność, pełną blasków wiośnianych. Siedziały przy sobie i mówiły długo. W stołowym Andrzej z Witowskim wiódł cichą rozmowę o jakimś serdecznym napięciu, bo oczy mu błyszczały rozrzewnieniem, gdy spoglądał na panie siedzące w saloniku. Jakoś dobrze im było, wytworzyła się pomiędzy nimi atmosfera pełna sympatii; Janka mówiła mało, ale słuchała z chciwością; słodki głos Jadwigi, jej słowa pełne dobroci i jakiejś wprost nadzwyczajnej słodyczy uspakajały ją i wzmacniały. Budziła się w niej powoli energia, podnosiła duszę z apatii i z podziwem, i czcią prawie patrzyła na tę ślepą dziewczynę, której każde słowo tchnęło miłością ludzi, przebaczeniem i wiarą. Takich rzeczy nikt jej nie mówił, takiego serca nie przeczuwała nawet istnienia. – Ale czuje pani i mówi jak święta! – krzyknęła w końcu. – O, nie! tylko jak głęboko wierząca, jak chrześcijanka. Wiara mnie uzdrowiła i wzmocniła. – Wiara? Czyż to możebne, aby mogła oderwać duszę zupełnie i na zawsze od nas samych? – Nie, ona nie odrywa, ona tylko rozpala duszę miłością wszystkiego i przebaczeniem wszystkiego, rozjaśnia oczy. Kto wierzy w Boga, ten wszystko wie, dla tego nie ma tajemnic, wątpliwości, szamotań; kto wierzy, jest silny i na życie, i na śmierć; kto wierzy, ten żyje i pracuje, jak robotnicy u dobrego pana, bo wie, że przyjdzie godzina zapłaty za trudy, godzina odpoczynku. – I pani tak mówi! Pani, która, przy wszystkich warunkach posiadanych do szczęścia, jesteś najnieszczęśliwsza, bo już tracisz wzrok, bo. jutro może zupełnie zaniewidzisz? Pani błogosławisz? – Tak, bo tak się Bogu podobało – powiedziała prosto, pochylając głowę. – Panno Jadwigo! Na litość, nic nie rozumiem. – Cicho! Jeśli Bóg tego chce, to tak być powinno. – Ale skąd wiemy, że Bóg tego chce, abyśmy byli nieszczęśliwi? Czy to nie jest złudzenie, czy... Doktor im przerwał, bo przyszedł, pooglądał lufciki u okien i drzwi do przedpokoju, rozdział się ze swoich pledów i obsłon, kiwnął im głową i poszedł do chorego. Nie mówiły już więcej, bo rozległ się głos Orłowskiego pierwszy raz od czasu choroby. Janka wzięła za rękę Jadwigę i poszły do jego pokoju. Orłowski siedział na łóżku, opaskę miał na oczach i twarz całą pokrytą szklistą, czerwoną skórą wychudłą i tak zmienioną, że nie podobna się było w niej doszukać śladów dawnej. – Zgoda, panie Mieciu – mówił i potrząsał wyciągniętą ręką, jakby ściskał dłoń komu. – Już się teraz nie opuścimy. Hm!... chce ci się jeść? Zaraz. Dajcie Mieciowi jeść. Janka ujęła go za rękę i podniosła do ust. Nachylił się na bok i szeptał coś cicho i tajemniczo, a potem rzekł głośno: – A Janka! Pamiętam, pamiętam. Dobrze, żeś przyszła, bo Mieciowi trzeba dać jeść. Doktor zaczął mówić do niego. Orłowski słuchał, ale pochylony w stronę, gdzie stał ten jego sobowtór, zwracał chwilami głowę do mówiącego i rzekł: – Jak się masz! Każ no dać jeść Mieciowi, bo nam się chce jeść. – Później szeptał coś po cichu nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo i położył się. – Klasyczny przykład rozdwojenia osobowości – mówił doktor i zaczął objaśniać Witowskiego, ale Witowski nie mógł słuchać, zrobiła ta scena takie wrażenie na nim, że zabrał Jadwigę i odjechali prosząc usilnie, aby po umieszczeniu ojca w szpitalu, Janka przyjechała do nich. – A my jutro przewieziemy ojca – powiedział doktor Jance. – Doktor pozwoli, że i ja pojadę, mogę być użyteczny – ofiarowywał się Grzesikiewicz. – Ja także pojadę. Chcę zobaczyć, jak tam ojcu będzie. – Po co? a jakże, tam miejsce dla historyczek! to nie żaden flirt panieński! – burknął doktor zakładając spiesznie respirator. – Wytrzymam; tyle przeszłam, to i to zniosę. Nazajutrz, osobnym przedziałem odwieźli go do Warszawy. Dla Janki ta droga była męczarnią. Patrzyła ciągle w okno albo stała na korytarzu, żeby nie widzieć straszliwie oszpeconej twarzy ojca. Orłowski wiedział, że jedzie, że jest przy nim doktor, córka, Grzesikiewicz, witał się z nimi, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi, bo rozmawiał szeptem z tym drugim, któremu ustępował miejsca, sam zajmując brzeżek siedzenia. Na stacjach, koledzy i znajomi przychodzili go zobaczyć, bo wypadek był głośny na linii. Przystępując mówili mu swoje nazwiska. Nie odpowiadał zaraz, tylko po cichu pytał Mięcia, co to za jedni i dopiero wtedy zamieniał po kilka słów. Jankę tak rozdrażniały podobne sceny i te twarze rozciekawione, te banalne pocieszenia i jeszcze gorsze litościwe spojrzenia, że zatarasowała drzwi i nie chciała nikogo wpuszczać. W Warszawie czekała już zamówiona lektyka, którą przeniesiono chorego do szpitala. Jankę grobowe zimno owionęło, gdy się znalazła w długim i mrocznym korytarzu szpitala; szła za lektyką, jakby za trumną. Jakiś człowiek w łachmanach chodził po korytarzu, w papierowym kasku na głowie, z epoletami z czerwonego papieru na porwanej w strzępy bluzie; pas naklejony złotym papierem ściskał chudą jego postać, salutował poważnie blaszanym pałaszem przechodzących, zawracał po wojskowemu i chodził dalej sztywnym, miarowym krokiem, niebieskawymi oczyma wpatrzony w jakąś próżnię. Orłowskiego umieszczono w pokoju na pierwszym piętrze. – Niech pani jedzie do domu, ja będę doglądał ojca; podług prawa, może pani jeszcze mieszkać w Bukowcu półtora miesiąca – radził doktor, gdy wyszli ze szpitala. – Ani dnia nie będę tam mieszkała, wyjadę do Rozłogów. – Czy pani wychodzi za Grzesikiewicza? – zapytał otwarcie. – Prawdopodobnie wyjdę. – Zaczęła mu dziękować za wszystko, co dla nich uczynił. – To mój serdeczny obowiązek zrobić, co zrobiłem; byłem waszym przyjacielem nie z nazwiska, a zresztą taka fenomenalna choroba. Będę ją studiował, o mi się opłaci. Zaśmiał się sucho, założył respirator i machnął ręką, żeby sobie pojechała. – Co jakiś czas będę tu zaglądała, a gdyby było gorzej, to proszę o zawiadomienie. Skinął głową, wsadził ją w dorożkę i odszedł. Gdy się znowu znalazła w pustym mieszkaniu w Bukowcu, pełnym tylko niewywietrzałych zapachów karbolu, uczuła, że słabnie, że siła bezwładności, w jak ją opancerzyła apatia i nadmiar wrażeń – gnie się i rozpryskuje, że gotowa będzie popełnić szaleństwo jakieś, byle się wyzbyć tych udręczeń i osamotnienia. Siedziała w cichym saloniku i szklanym, martwym wzrokiem przyglądała się fortepianowi, co w mroku wyszczerzał żółte zęby klawiatury, meblom jakimś obumarłym, tchnącym jakby stęchlizną i niemocą taką, że bała się dotknąć czegokolwiek, bo się jej wydało, że to wszystko się rozleci i rozsypie w pył... Po kilku godzinach snu męczącego, obudził ją pociąg, z hukiem przebiegający stację. Czerwone latarnie rzuciły na pokój krwawą smugę światła, które się rozlało w cieniach strumieniem iskier; zerwała się i wsłuchiwała – pociąg huczał na moście i po chwili, oddalone, głuche dudnienie milkło i zlewało się coraz bardziej z szumem lasu. Już nie usnęła. Uprzytomniła sobie wszystko i strach niewytłumaczony przejął ją zimnem i niepokojem, który na próżno stłumić usiłowała. Stacja ogłuchła i oniemiała, tylko druty telegraficzne, targane wichrem, brzęczały słabo i oderwany kawał blachy na dachu magazynu targał się i bił twardo o ściany, i skrzypiał, a czasami do tych głosów las dorzucił rytm głęboki i krótki lub wiatr zaszumiał głucho, zgarnął wszystkie odgłosy i niósł dalej. Koguty w zabudowaniach gospodarczych piały regularnie co godzina. Nie mogła już dłużej znieść tej strasznej monotonii nocy, tej ciszy i tego męczącego uczucia niepokoju, a wprost bała się poruszyć z łóżka. Pomieszane z wrażeniami myśli zaczęły ją zalewać chaosem, z nieświadomych głębin wynurzały się jakieś słowa nieznane, jakieś nieuchwytne dźwięki, barwy nigdy niepamiętane, sceny umarłe dawno w pamięci, twarze wyblakłe, przestrzenie. Życia upłynionego widma, co teraz ukazywały się na zrębie jawy mgnieniowej, chybotały się i rozwijały na wąskim skrawku świadomości i rozpadały w chaos, ustępując miejsca zmartwychwstaniu innych, nowych, nieskończonych. Mózg jej zrobił się jakby terenem walki, widownią, na której tłoczyły się zobrazowane wrażenia, zmartwychwstając i umierając równocześnie; a jej się wydało, że to wszystko dzieje się zaraz przed nią, że siedzi z boku i patrzy, podziwia, wzrusza się, poznaje niektóre rzeczy, przypomina sobie niektóre, a na wiele spogląda z obojętnością, bo nie poznaje – i wszystko tak szybko się staje, w takim wirze się przewala, że nim zdąży sobie przypomnieć, zobaczyć i – znika i zmienia się, i różniczkuje. W końcu nic już nie poznaje. Spogląda na pokój i widzi go dobrze; lampka pali się przed obrazem Matki Boskiej migotliwym, żółtym płomykiem oliwy i subtelne iskry światła drżą i ślizgają się po szkle pokrywającym portret jej matki, a przez okna zagląda szarozielona twarz nocy, o błękitnych, głęboko osadzonych oczach gwiazd. – Co mi jest! czy ja spałam? Myśli – i patrzy się w ścianę – nic, widzi salonik, widzi pokój jadalny, widzi pokój ojca! – Zadrżała, bo zza jakichś kotar, cieniów wychyla się postać ojca! – On, on! – krzyczy jej coś w duszy rozdzierająco? i chciała się zerwać, i biec, ale siedzi nieruchoma i patrzy, na ojca–widmo, który z czarną przepaską na oczach, z ogoloną głową, z twarzą czerwoną, poranioną, z rękami wyciągniętymi – idzie... idzie... idzie... Straszna noc! tak ją zmęczyły halucynacje i takim strachem przejmowały, że w chwili już świtowej, poczuwszy nieco siły, zerwała się z łóżka. – Oszaleję! Oszaleję! Do dnia jeszcze posłała po Andrzeja. Prosiła go, aby wszystko, co było w mieszkaniu, przewiózł do Krosnowy i żeby się tym zajął, bo ona nie była w stanie dłużej w tym mieszkaniu przebywać. A gdy ją zawiózł do Rozłogów do Wolińskich i przy rozstaniu, gdy patrzał jej w oczy i żądał spojrzeniem odpowiedzi, nie śmiejąc nic mówić – rzekła mu: – Na wiosnę! Niech się trochę uspokoję. Przyjeżdżaj pan często, bardzo często! przecież prócz pana nie mam już nikogo na świecie! Category:Fermenty